¿Mi chica salió Travesti?
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI-LEMON) : Encontré a una hermosa mujer en una noche, pero... ¿era un travesti natural?. Pareja: Dei-Ita… algo diferente.


**Aclaración**: Esta historia no es mía es de una persona Anónimo (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del HARRY POTTER le pertenecen a su propietaria la Británica J. K Rowling.

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia. Espero que les guste.

**IMPORTANTE: LEMON, YAOI (RELACIÓN HOMBRE-HOMBRE)**

* * *

**La victoria de la timidez**

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy escritor de libros sobre vampiros. Tengo 30 años, soltero y sin compromiso, solo con mí trabajo. Además de muy guapo, ojos y cabellos negros, piel blanca y alto. Todo un bombón.

Un día paseando por la gran ciudad, en una noche fría sin mayor rumbo antes de irme a dormir, tenía ganas de tomarme una cerveza tranquilamente, terminar de escribir y nada más. Está dedicado todo mi tiempo a terminar mi nuevo libro

Camine dejándome llevar por la noche, después de unas cuantas cuadras encontré una callecita en donde sea podías ver cafeterías y bares, todos ellos muy simpáticos y termine en uno de luz y música suave, saque mi pluma y mi cuaderno pero no pude escribir nada porque justo a mi frente me encontré con unos ojazos azules enormes y dueños de las únicas y hermosas caderas que me erizaron toda la piel.

Tenía el pelo rubio largo, lacio y unos labios carnosos que estaban hechos para sonreír. Estaba con una amiga. Vestía un pantalón color vino que resaltaba la perfecta redondez de sus muslos que terminaban en una delgada y frágil cintura.

No podía dejar de mirar a otro lugar, y a los pocos minutos ella se sintió mirada y después de confirmarlo me clavo los ojos con enojo y muy seria, me dejo desconcertado y cuando ya resignado quise bajar la mirada para volver a mi escritura sonrió y se le ilumino el rostro y levanto su vaso en señal de salud, levante mi botella de cerveza más para ocultar mi estúpida sonrisa.

Me pedí una nueva cerveza y en lo que elaboraba un plan para abordarla se me acerco y con la sonrisa que ya era parte de mi vida...

- **Ere un tipo muy raro**.- dijo sin que se me borrara mi estúpida sonrisa volvió.

No supe que decir, pero ella como si me conociera desde siempre, tímidamente se sentó.

- **¿Qué estas escribiendo?**

- **Un libro sobre vampiros**.- dije todavía sonriendo.

-**Puedes leer para mí**.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojitos azules brillantes.

Leí una parte de lo que está ya escrito, y un rato después nos estábamos riendo como si fuéramos viejos conocidos. Estuvimos así unas tres cervezas más y cuando llego la hora de las definiciones me invito a pasar la noche juntos. Después de eso solo pensé en la suerte que tenía al encontrar una hermosura como ella.

En el taxi fuimos en silencio abrazados. Vivía en un departamento muy bien decorado con luces con papeles japoneses. Puso un disco y nos pusimos a bailar sentí su muslos y al tomarla por la cadera.

Al acabar la botella de vino, nos fuimos entre besos y caricias a su cuarto, la música seguía sonando y ahora la luz era más tenue, me desvistió con toda la ternura que tienen estos encuentros únicos, sus besos dejaron mis labios para descender todo mi cuerpo. La tocaba quería avanzar y sus manos me decían que las cosas irían con calma. Ella empezó a desvestirse sin mayor ciencia pero sabiendo que su belleza le daban magia a cada uno de sus actos.

Solo que quedo con su calzoncito azul lleno de encajes y me acaricio todo el cuerpo, me había entregado a ella me dio la vuelta y me puso boca abajo, me beso la nuca y la espalda y llego a mis nalgas y su sabia lengua buscaba mi ano, estaba en las nubes, cuando sentí su humedad me arquee y experimenté una sensación totalmente nueva.

- **¿te gusta?**

Solo puede sentía sus palabras en mi ano y su aliento me estremecían por la humedad en que me había dejado, apenas suspire. Imaginado que ella siempre sonriente ante mis pocas palabras. Me beso con toda pasión sentía que me entraba la lengua y deseaba más, empezaba instintivamente a mover mis caderas en círculo y a levantarlas para que sentir sus besos más profundos, sus manos acariciaban toda la región mis miembro, la entrepierna y mis nalgas.

Se levantó un poco, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en mi espalda casi en mi cuello, para estar más cómoda, abrirme bien las nalgas y meterme toda su lengua, estaba a punto de corredme con tan bella sensación me movía y sentí que sus dedos ayudaban a su lengua y que estaba muy excitada jadeante, me metió un dedo y empezó a mover sus caderas en mi cuellos quería darme la vuelta para besarle su entrepierna pero sus dedos me mataban de placer, cuando moví un poco mi rostro para poder respirar sentí muy cerca de mi boca un miembro erecto que se frotaba en mi cuello.

Ese instante sus dedos alcanzaron otro significado, suspire... y me dije _"sin proponértelo ahora estas regalando tu culo a la más hermosas de las travestís que hayan poblado la tierra"_.

Me quede un segundo quieto y tenso, ella se separó de mí y me vio seriamente.

- **Tú también me has confundido con una mujer, soy hombre, nací hombre y me gusta serlo**.- dijo entre enojado y triste.

No sabía que contestar ante esa afirmación, para mi él, era ella... una chica hermosa, si es verdad no tenía mucho pecho, pero su voz sedosa y la forma de actuar me confundieron.

- **Lo siento, es que cuando te vi, me pareciste la mujer más bella de ese bar.**

- **Eres como los demás, que piensan que soy una mujer, pero no lo soy. Creo que es mejor que te vallas.**

- **No, me gusta, no me importa que sea mujer u hombre. **

- **No te creo**.- dijo enojándose mucho más.

- **Es verdad, quiero estar contigo**.- dije mientras lo abrazada y besa tiernamente, para subir la intensidad del mismo.

Ahí comenzamos de nuevo, pero con una nueva perspectiva ante a quien me iba entregar era a un hombre y no a la mujer que pensé que era. Poco a poco subimos de intensidad en nuestros besos y carisias.

Poco a poco me di cuenta que deseaba que se subiera sobre mí y me hiciera suyo. Creo que leyó mis pensamientos y sentí su pecho en mi espalda y sus muslos abrieron mis piernas, sintiendo entre mis nalgas la dureza caliente, húmeda y gorda de su miembro.

Empezó a moverse en círculos y me arqueaba para poder sentir la punta de su grosor en mi puerta. Quería que apunte y avance, mientras me besara la oreja.

- **¿Lo estas disfrutado?, ¿Quieres que siga?, ¿Te está gustando**?- me preguntaba sin dejarme de besar.

No podría pronunciar palabra alguna y solo tenía razón para los suspiros ante sus preguntas, y afirmando con la cabeza.

Sentí que sus manos bajaban y comprendí que ahora si estaba echada la suerte. Se separó por un instante y ahora si sentí la punta dirigida a mi virginidad, me paralice en un principio ante la nueva sensación. Lo tenía durísimo sostenido por su mano.

- **¿Sigo?** - dijo y empujo apenas para que sienta todo su grosor.

No pude responder, me invadió el miedo.

- **¿Quieres que siga?** - dijo mientras que con la mano libre me abrió una nalga y termino de acomodarse e invadirme.

- **¿Quieres que entre mi pelinegro?**

Sabía que era mi primera vez con un hombre y hasta el momento nunca me había cuestionado mi sexualidad pero desde hoy, tengo que ponerme analizar si soy gay o solamente bisexual... aunque con todo esto, tenía mis pensamientos desordenados por el deseo.

Tenía miedo, todavía no había ingresado nada pero sentía el dolor que me causaría y dudaba que pueda resistirlo.

- **¿Dime lo que quieres mi amor?**

Quise decirle que mejor nos damos la vuelta, pero mis caderas no me obedecieron y empujaron y le entregaron mi cola.

- **Me encantas**.- dijo él suspirando.

Ahora si empujo y sentí que me abría, con mis manos hice el intento de separarlo, pero en la inmensidad de un segundo maravilloso entro la cabeza, me sentí poseído, pero eso me la puso más dura y deseaba ahora solo corredme. Comencé a moverme y él en cada embestida entraba un poco más, ahora había perdido toda la razón y deseaba que entrara más, que me cabalgara, que me destrozara, y él por fin al verme así empujo y entro hasta el fondo.

Ahí si grite, se quedó quieto, adentro y empezó a decirme en mi oído palabras tiernas y una vez más mis caderas me traicionaron y se movieron como locas ante esa sexy voz que me encantaba. Él comprendió con mis movimientos lo que desea y empezó a dar duro.

Fuerte sentía sus muslos golpearme y sus caderas que chocaban con mis nalgas, era un nuevo cielo que no duro mucho, porque sentí que me corría, pero ahí no quedo la cosa... él me tomo el miembro y me acariciaba al ritmo de sus ataques cuando sintió que no daba más apresuro la marcha a mil, mientras que mojaba toda su cama.

Su pene me sacudía entero, pensé que me desmayaría pero un chorro espeso e hirviente me inundo. Él contento sonrió y no me dijo nada en un principio, solo me acariciaba la espalda al terminar. Pero...

- **Me llamo Deidara**.- dijo tímidamente pero con su encantadora sonrisa.

- **Mucho gusto mi Dei, soy Itachi.**

**:::::... FIN ...:::::**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado esa loca historia, que cuando la leí me imagine inmediatamente a Deidara con Itachi, y aquí la tiene.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía, es de su autor y yo sola lo tome prestada para darles vida a los personajes de Naruto y modificarla un poco.

De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero la tome prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría.

**Autor Original: **Anónimo

**Titulo Original:** Triunfo

**Publicada: **24-Feb-03

******Enlace de la Historia Original:** relato/8837/


End file.
